


Breakfast

by KeywordKumquat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gray is sexy, Love, M/M, Mission Fic, Mutual Masturbation, Natsu's thirsty, Oral Sex, Rivals, Scenting, Stripping, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeywordKumquat/pseuds/KeywordKumquat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu found the perfect mission for the team, but everyone is too busy to go with him. Everyone other than a certain Ice Mage with an inconvenient stripping habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

Why was it always him? Natsu had just wanted to go on a simple mission, maybe with Lucy or Erza. Heck, at this point, he'd be happy with that stupid Iron Dragon Slayer.  
But no. The best paying mission on the board in hand, and all but one of his guildmates were busy for the weekend.  
Natsu should have been happy. There wasn't even a train ride on this one, and two hotel rooms came included.  
The walk had been quiet, but nice. It took nearly all day, but neither he nor the stripper ice Mage accompanying him really cared. It was that perfect time of year where it's not too hot (for Gray that is) and not too cold (so Natsu wasn't always complaining) but somewhere in the middle that neither knew existed.  
The brisk air turned out to slow them down as they had to keep stopping and doubling back for Gray's lost clothing, the cool air acting as a sort of trigger for his habit. At one point, where there was no sign of civilization for quite a while, Natsu agreed to use his dragon slayer nose to alert Gary of any incoming humans so Gray could walk freely with his clothing stuffed in his overnight mission bag.  
He originally planned on keeping his underwear on, but that didn't last long, so they got balled up and shoved in with the rest of his clothes after having to double back for them a few times. Even with Gray totally naked, they walked calmly through the woods under the midday sun.  
Well, Gray at least walked totally calmly and Natsu seemed calm as can be. It didn't take a genius, though, to see him repeatedly having to tear his gaze from the well muscled back and somehow perfect ass strolling casually ahead of him.  
Not for the first time, Natsu caught himself thinking on how pale Gray's skin was. That guy was naked all the time, or at least shirtless, so how did he manage not to tan? It seemed innocent enough to think on for a while until he noticed that staring at the muscles ripple around Gray's shoulders as he moved started to make walking more awkward. There was a region in the front of his pants that was apparently enjoying the view of the totally naked Mage more than Natsu expected.  
Sure, he'd seen Gray hard and the other way around a few times, but only on the beach surrounded by hot girls or when they wake up in the hotel or tent after spending the night on a mission. Never has he gotten hard while Gray was completely naked with no other excuse around. Normally he could attribute a boner on a mission to the way Lucy's chest bounced as they walked on missions or the shortness of her skirt as she bent over. He couldn't even convince himself it was something different today. This time it was all Gray.  
Natsu cursed himself silently and Gary turned halfway around, not slowing his pace, with a questioning look aimed at the obviously distracted dragon slayer.  
"Oh uh... Uh it's nothing. I didn't say anything..." Natsu waved his hands in front of him and displayed a not so convincing "innocent" smile.  
Gray just shrugged it off and turned back to face the way he was moving.  
The shock had helped Natsu's little problem some, but only until some part of his mind remembered how much of Gary's chest, abs, and "family jewels" were visible while he was turned around.  
Natsu casually readjusted himself in his shorts. This was going to be a long walk. 

They had walked a good 2 more hours at least like that until they got near enough to the town that Gray had to get dressed again. Natsu tried to hide his relief, but was crestfallen when he then had to deal with Gray randomly stripping for the last leg of the journey. His eyes were locked on the form in front of him so intently that he managed to collect any items as they came off of his companion easily.  
He really had wanted to just let Gray strip down again, but figured there would be people so close to town, and he didn't want to explain why he wasn't yelling at Gray for stripping in public. By the time Gray was walking in his underwear he either noticed and retrieved his clothes that Natsu guaranteed he had collected just to save them both time, or Natsu alerted him of his outfit right as Gray's hand went down his boxers to remove them as well. He should've told Gray sooner especially because seeing him with his hands down his shorts nearly made Natsu's mouth water.  
Hiding a boner all day worked up quite the appetite for Natsu, so he decided to go to the restaurant in the hotel for some dinner. Gray agreed to join him without Natsu explicitly asking him to do so, but he wasn't exactly complaining at the company.  
They both drank a little too much and ended up fighting right before the waitress came over with their check. They tumbled through the small sitting area, without causing much permanent damage for once, and stopped when a rather large man cleared his throat above them. Gray, shirtless and sitting on Natsu with his hands pulled back ready to make an ice lance and Natsu trying desperately to focus with Gray's ass right on his lap stopped suddenly at the sound. Gray scrambled up apologizing to the man who turned out to be the owner while Natsu lay on the floor dazed for a moment.  
It all got settled and they went to bed agreeing to get up early, eat some of the hotel breakfast, then go to complete their mission.  
Natsu took a much needed hot shower before bed. He was incredibly thankful that the mission came with two connected hotel rooms, and that his room's bathroom was on the wall away from the room where Gray must be sleeping now. Gray was less likely to hear any of his moans with this setup.  
His shower thoughts wandered to Gray's sleeping form that he'd seen a hundred times. The ice mage slept naked most of the time, or ended up naked at some point, and Natsu almost wished they would be sharing a bed tonight. Then he remembered how soft and pale Gray's skin looked today and the firm muscles under the surface he felt while they walked. He thought about Gray's abs and the perfect v on his lower tummy trailing into a patch of dark curls and a beautiful dick. Naruto hadn't seen it erect, especially not uncovered, in quite some time and realized he didn't know how big it was now when it was excited. He wondered about how long and thick the swollen prize was now. Maybe it curved up just right. He imagined Gray's strong battle worn fingers wrapped around a long and powerful cock as he wrapped his hot hand around his own under the shower jets. He imagined Gray's cool mouth coming to close around his nipple where he pinched and started to get lost in sensation. He would've liked to last longer and enjoy the scene his mind had created, but he'd been half hard all day, so he wasn't too shocked when he felt heat coil in his belly. For his final tugs through his orgasm, he pictured Gray's ass tight around him instead of Natsu's own hand.  
He pulled himself from the shower confused as hell at his new sexual interests and went to bed. 

Sun peered through the curtains as Natsu awoke from dreams of lips sucking him dry and a head of messy black hair buried between his thighs to a gentle knock on the door. He wasn't even sure it was a knock on his door it was so quiet. Had he not been a dragon slayer, he likely would never have heard it.  
It came again with some urgency, so Natsu pulled himself from bed and stumbled sleepily to the door. This had better be important, he thought, he would much rather dream more of those sweet dreams of cool lips and a skilled tongue until breakfast. Distantly he wondered how long he'd had these feelings, but decided he'd think of that after he'd eaten.  
The door opened to reveal a totally naked ice Mage partially hiding behind a plant that was too short to hide what really needed hiding, Natsu noticed. While he was distracted by the dick in front of him, long even when it was limp, Gray let out a relieved "finally" and mumbled something about how he really thought a dragon slayer should have heard him and been awake and helpful quicker. Natsu, still with morning wood controlling his thoughts, was coming up with a lot of ways he could be helpful as Gray marched into his open door. Natsu took a moment to breathe and calm himself then closed it behind them.  
"Sorry about all this. I woke up and showered, but I thought I heard something. It sounded like you were yelling my name and I heard you breathing hard, so I rushed out without thinking. I didn't grab a towel or my key by the time the door closed." Gray said all too quickly and rushed. Natsu blushed slightly as he realized why he had been breathing hard and calling out Gray's name in his sleep.  
Gray went over to grab a pair of Natsu's pants to pull on, but the first thing he found were some boxers, so he settled. Natsu's nose told him that those were the boxers he wore yesterday and was absently reminded him that Gray's dick was now touching fabric no doubt covered in precum from their walk and fight. The smell reminded Natsu of the current problem he had in his pants at the same time as Gray seemed to notice Natsu's gaze and the small tent in his too tight sleep shorts.  
"Uh. Natsu..." Gray said carefully trying to hide his own slowly growing arousal. Natsu was a dragon slayer though, so the smell of Gray's erection in his own worn underwear hit him like a freight train.  
Natsu smirked at Gray, "Seems I'm not the only one with a little problem here..." He let the suggestion hang in the air as he crept closer to his prey.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. Could you. Could you just call the front desk or give me some pants and I'll get a key to my room?" Gray stumbled over his words, his normal cool collectedness gone.  
"You heard me shout your name this morning, right, Gray?" Using his real name instead of an insult like Ice Princess was not a good sign. Neither was that look in his eye as one of his knees leaned against the side of the bed next to Gray's uncovered legs. "How about I make you shout my name? That way we're even." Before Gray could respond, though he had no plan of what to say, a pair of soft lips crashed into his. He knew he should pull back, but his upstairs brain wasn't calling the shots anymore, so he went soft in Natsu's arms. He felt a tongue snake into his mouth and another knee come up to the bed to box him in. All of Natsu's body pressed tight against him was so warm. His instinct reaction to the heat to strip out of the boxers was stopped by Natsu's firm grip on his wrist. "You know," Natsu breathed into his ear and rubbed absently along the waistband of the boxers, "I wore these yesterday." Gray's breath caught as he realized hat that meant. He had noticed that Natsu seemed to have an issue during their walk, but hadn't really put much thought into it. "You and that perfect ass walking ahead of me all day and then sitting right on my lap when we fought really left their mark." Gray gulped and felt his blood rushing to his dick. "I can smell my precum all over them right where you're pressed up into the fabric right now," Gary felt as though he was suddenly hyper aware of the dirty fabric pressed up against the head of his cock. "I wonder if I could get you to fill them up with something special for me." Natsu bit into Gray's ear and the ice Mage nearly lost it.  
His hands working with a mind of their own, came up to Natsu's waistband and started tugging the shorts down. Natsu shifted to allow the movement and sucked in a breath at the cool air radiating off of Gray hit his now exposed erection. Gray took Natsu's open and panting mouth as an opportunity and dove in for a kiss. He lost track of his own tongue in the mix as Natsu's hand came to close around his cock inside of the boxers. He let his own hands roam Natsu's chest and back. He wanted to feel every inch of skin. Natsu's fist slid along his length,thumb coming up to swipe along the sensitive slit and giving a gentle twist every few pumps. Gray's hands started to fumble as he got close to his orgasm faster than he had expected. God, Natsu's hot hand felt amazing. Being trapped in the boxers and covered made everything more intense, and thinking of Natsu's dick pressed into them all day yesterday leaking and begging for attention as they had walked made it that much more intimate. Natsu's other hand suddenly appeared at his ass inside the filthy boxers, pulling his cheeks apart and one finger slipping inside. Gray tensed up everywhere at the intrusion and was silent enough for a moment to notice Natsu's quiet growling.  
The possessive sound, harsh tugging, insertion of a second finger, and a bite on his lip finally ended him. Gray came all over inside Natsu's boxers cum splattering onto his belly and dripping out and down his thighs.  
Natsu took advantage of the relaxation and continued to loosen Gray with his fingers. Dazed and happy from his orgasm, Gray hardly noticed Natsu pulling off the boxers and throwing them to the floor. He absently felt Natsu push his tingling body back further onto the bed and line himself up with Gray's entrance. He felt so full. It was the most amazing feeling to accompany the ringing in his ears.  
Natsu wasn't slow or gentle, but whispered loving words into Gray's ear as he plunged deep inside Gray. The sound of Natsu's balls slapping against Gray's skin, the grunts and moans coming from the two men, and the squelching of his dick pumping into and out of Gray made him dizzy. It was 5 am, but somehow neither of them cared that they were likely waking all the neighboring rooms as Natsu hit a spot that make Gray choke and see stars. Natsu readjusted to abuse the small bundle of nerves. Gray's body contracted involuntarily around the thick cock pumping inside him.  
It was getting to be too much for Natsu when Gray's worn voice whispered "come for me, Natsu." That was that. Natsu's body happily obliged and emptied into the pale body he'd been fantasizing about below him.  
They both lay there panting as Natsu collapsed on top of Gray. "Maybe we should take more missions together," Gray suggested. Natsu laughed hard and shoved his nose to Gray's neck leaving his pink hair to tickle his partner's nose as he inhaled the wintery scent that was Gray mixed with sweat and sex. Some primal part of him was proud to have caused that smell.  
When they were both breathing normally again, Natsu added, "That was the best damn sex I've ever had." Gray giggled, "You know you're really loud in the shower." Natsu blushed and hid his face in Gray's shoulder feeling the gentle laughing shake of the pale chest below him. 

After they got dressed and had some breakfast they got the mission done as quickly as possible and slept in the same room the next night, both too tired for anything more than sleep.  
Natsu woke up to the same dream he had the day before but better. The head of black hair between his thighs and the somehow cool mouth wrapped around his dick the best alarm he'd ever had, and this time it was the real deal.  
"Get up here," Natsu all but groaned. Gray let go of the cock with a pop and a look of confusion and dissapointment.  
"I want some breakfast too," he added grabbing Gray's hips and helping him to kneel above Natsu, head still above the pink curls and thickest cock he'd ever seen.  
They both sucked and licked at each other like it was a competition moaning around each other's lengths. Natsu took Gray's entire length into his throat and swallowed while Gray sucked on Natsu's head with fervor. They both got their "breakfast" then slept a while longer wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
